


That's gay

by swiftonthedownside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, someone on tumblr asked so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftonthedownside/pseuds/swiftonthedownside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ask and ye shall receive, o tumblr-user dmamura</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's gay

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i saw a post on my dash

Sugawara Koushi was the sleepiest baby ever. He couldn't see a single thing. It was early, and it was a Sunday, and there was no reason why his mother's voice should be dragging him out of bed. He stumbled down the stairs and went to the door as he was told, yanking it open.

"Hello..."

There was no response. Suga looked up. Now, he was very sleepy, and he couldn't see a single thing. But he thought he was seeing flowers instead of a person's head.

He stood in the doorway for a moment, confused. "Hello?"

"Um."

Oh, it was Daichi. He blinked. "Um."

They were quiet. Suga stood up a little straighter, trying to wake himself up. "Uh, Daichi?"

The flowers shifted. "So. Sugawara."

"Yeah?"

"How are you?"

"Uh."

"Good. Having a nice morning?"

"I was just wo-"

"Good."

It was quiet again. The flowers fidgeted.

"So, um, I was."

Suga stared. "You were? You simply were?"

"Well, I was wondering if. I wanted to know. What your plans are for later this evening."

Suga scratched his head. "Ahh...nothing I can think of...did you want to hang out?"

The flowers jumped a little and the hand holding them turned red. "I. I wanted to _go_ out."

Suga looked at the flowers. He smiled tiredly. "Yeah. Okay."

The flowers went to his hands and he smiled at them before looking up at Daichi.

"How's six?"

"S...six is good..."

"Good. Wanna see a movie?"

Daichi nodded. Suga smiled. All dressed up at seven a.m. on a Sunday. The poor guy went all out.

"Good." He stepped back into his house. "Then I'll see you at six."

He closed the door and went up the stairs and laid down in his bed and pulled the covers up over his head and buried his face in the flowers. Daichi sure knew how to pick 'em.


End file.
